Reversed Stripes
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Bridle Gossip AU: where in the start Twilight and Applebloom decide to talk to Zecora instead of hiding with their friends until she leaves.
**After watching the episode "Bridle Gossip" again, I took time to analyze it and so I decided to write an AU where in the start Twilight and Applebloom decides to talk to Zecora first hoof instead of hiding with their friends until she leaves. This episode discuss some major things about not stereotyping people just on first glance, A.K.A book/cover, and I decided to do something where that could've have most been all avoided in the first place**

 **I own nothing. MLP FIM and all its content belong to Hasbro. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Dirt and dust flew up from the spot where they were chipped up. An impatient tapping hoof sent more into the air. It was a weekday, she had waited until a reasonable hour, and yet all the shops in Ponyville were mysteriously closed.

She was no fool to the aura of fear and confusion in the air. She was not blind to the barred doors and windows with the curtains drawn up. She was not deaf to the sound of worried whispering here and there, but she had hope that perhaps one of the shops might lose their fear of her and open up, eventually leading the others to follow.

Her hoof lifted up and pulled back her hood, revealing her striped crest and face to the sunlight and rest of the world. Her hoof came at a more hurried pace, rooting up slightly larger chunks of earth from the ground. Her trip was beginning to wear her patience down and she had not planned to stay here for long. Just a quick stop to get an herb that was not in her possession, nothing more, nothing less.

Her head pricked up as her ears swiveled to pick of the sound of hoofsteps approaching. Her eyes turned to see the two ponies, one unicorn and a earth pony filly approaching slowly up to her in a calm manner. Before they came two feet away from her, they stopped. The purple unicorn set down the covered basket in her mouth on the ground before clearing her throat.

"Ahem, uh hi! Zecora is it? Well um, I just, I mean we just saw you standing out here waiting in the middle of the street so...," she gestured to the basket in front of her and used her magic to lift up the cloth up, "we thought you might be hungry out here so we brought you some freshly baked muffins."

And so there was. A lovely assortment of muffins, six total, each different flavors. She inhaled deeply as a rich, flavorful aroma came up from the baked goods. A golden-brown, brown sugar-coated one caught her eye. She looked first at it, then to the unicorn. It was clear that she and the young filly standing behind her back leg is that they were a bit afraid of her, but at the same time they were less fearful of her and were trying to be friendly towards her. She felt a slight pain in her stomach and thought back to her light breakfast this morning consisting of a tiny bit of grass and a cup of tea.

Her hoof reached out into the basket and pulled out the muffin of her eye. She felt a bit of warmth in the center if her hoof, indicating that the sweet delight she held had been made just this morning. She sniffed the fluffy delight, not because she was weary if it had been tainted or not, but to savor the scent of the delicious baked good.

No longer hesitant, after giving another glance to the unicorn for permission, she took a good-sized bite into the top. Instantly, a warm, sweet feeling danced across her taste buds, filling her mouth with bliss as she chewed. The muffin was perfectly soft and flavorful. In no time at all, she had swallowed and taken another bite of the sweetened pastry. In less than a minute, it was all gone and she looked up to the gracious ponies with a warm smile.

"A delicious treat I have eaten, so warm, soft and sweet. I thank you both for providing me with a savory food to eat," she said. The two flinched at the start of her speaking, but both nodded and returned the smile.

"We're so glad you enjoyed it," the unicorn said. The filly peaked out more from behind her leg and nodded.

"Yeah, we weren't sure which one you would choose, so Twilight here got several," she explained. The zebra nodded and took a closer look at the filly before recognizing her.

"A kind thing you both have done, of offering food as I have come. I notice the fruit comes from the tree, coming from your family," she said, staring towards her. She perked up and nodded proudly.

"Yeah. Wait, how'd you know my family grows apples," she asked. The zebra chuckled lightly.

"Little one, I see many things, one being your family's apple trees. The sweet fruit that I just ate, is what makes many of Equestria's foods so great." The filly blushed and lifted up her hoof modestly.

"Oh, well um, thank you. That's very kind of you to say. My name's Applebloom and this here's Twilight Sparkle. We saw you from the bakery right over there," she explained, pointing to the building behind her. Said now-named unicorn nodded.

"Please pardon us for intruding, but we noticed you were just standing out here with all the stores closed. May we ask why," Twilight asked. The zebra sighed before straightening up a bit.

"Ah yes, I have been standing here, for about an hour I've had to endure. You pony folk here apparently like to stay inside away from me. With door locked and shutters shut, perhaps it would had been best to stay in my hut," she replied, making gestures to the closed homes and shops.

"Yeah... apparently the other ponies around here are a bit afraid of you. They believe you're some evil enchantress that puts ponies in trances and then eats them in a stew," Applebloom said bashfully as two bright red spots appeared on her cheeks. Zecora stared confusedly at her for a moment before light tinkling sound came from her throat.

"Oh my, what a tale has been passed around, but it's not why I stand a ground. I only come for a special herb from Ponyville, for an herbal bath make I will. For a special plant grows near me, that needs me to make the remedy. The plant, Poison Joke,is like poison oak. Yet the results of it are like a joke. If it is inflicted on you ponies, they will change in way most funny. So I am making this potion brew, just in case it must cure any of you," she explained. Twilight nodded understandingly.

"Well that's very thoughtful of you to think ahead. Um, so where is this Poison Joke we have to avoid," she then asked. Zecora gave another soft chuckle.

"If you will aid me afterwards, then we will all go forwards. I will show you plant to avoid, so the laughs it brings are devoid," she explained and began to walk towards the Everfree Forest. Applebloom started to follow after her, but Twilight stopped and took a backwards glance back towards Sugarcube Corner. Through the window was the plastered faces of her friends, one being Applebloom's older sister Applejack. Twilight offered a sheepish grin, before straightening and giving a serious face before heading after the both of them.

* * *

"Oh my star apples. How could I 'ave let Applebloom go with Twilight follow after Zecora into the Everfree Forest," said Applejack. It had been an hour after the three of them had been gone and no sign of them had be seen or heard from the either of them. The current Mane five, plus Spike, were standing outside of the Everfree Forest, peering into its dark, forested depths and debating whether they should come in to find her or not.

"They've been gone for so long. Ooh, I just hope they're alright," Fluttershy added worriedly.

"I told you we should've pulled the two back in when we had the chance," Rainbow Dash yelled, before directing her focus to Pinkie pie who was currently heavily breathing into a paper bag.

"I told you," Pinkie Pie said before resuming breathing into the bag, "I... didn't know... that she was... going to... share them with... her!"

"Well, we're most certainly not going to get any answers just standing around like this," Rarity commented.

"She's right. We need to go into the Everfree and get our friend and my sister out of there," Applejack said determinedly.

"Before she gobbles them up in a big tasty stew," Pinkie Pie added suddenly.

As the other ponies started to murmur in agreement, they suddenly perked up at the sound of hoofsteps approaching and all eyes turned onto the misty shadows of the trees where they could dimly see the figure of somepony, no, two someponies approaching. Ones that look remarkably similar too...

"Applebloom! Twilight," Applejack called out as they grew loser. Details such as Twilight's horn and Applebloom's bow could now be seen, drawing the group to relief. "My word girls," she started as the two started coming into the light, "do you both have any idea how scared you had us. I mean really you had us so unbelieva-ah ah aaahhhhh!"

The group of ponies and one dragon either now gasped in horror and disgust or started shrieking in surprise as both ponies came into light. To everyone's shock, Twilight's one straight and sleek horn had now turned spotted with little blue dots and flopped like rubber on her forehead while Applebloom's neck suddenly sprouted five, delicate-looking, light pink petals, resembling her namesake flower. Rarity fainted in shock at the sight. Still, despite the horror-filled surprise, Applejack ran over to her sister and wrapped her hooves around her sister's neck, being careful of the petals.

"Oh Applebloom. What has she done to you," Applejack cried out hysterically.

"Sis, let go of me. I'm fine, really," Applebloom protested as she struggled to get herself free of her older sister's vice-like grip. Applejack suddenly let go and placed both of her forehooves on her shoulders before looking down at the young filly,.

"Fine. Fine! Look at you! You call those petals sproutin' from your neck fine? And do you call Twilight's rubbery horn fine too," she loudly said. To her shock and some irritation, Applebloom and Twilight suddenly started giggling. "What in tarnation What's so funny about the state you're in?" Another chuckle filled the air and all eyes suddenly turned to the cloaked figure partially hidden in the shadows.

"W-what," Applejack fearfully said and started backing away. "It-it's you! You did this!" The zebra stepped out into the sunlight and took off her hood, revealing her face and head, stripes and all, to everyone else.

"Ah yes. Applebloom and Twilight have told me about you five. You ponies that keep the rumors about me alive. I mean no harm or resentment to you you see, but might I ask, why'd you say such things about me," Zecora asked, looking mainly towards the shivering Applejack. Said orange pony just kept shivering and stuttering. Twilight then came up to speak.

"Everyone, Zecora is not the evil enchantress that puts ponies in trances or tries to eat them up as you may think..."

"She's actually quite nice and she's really cool with all her potions and brews, used for practical practices instead," Applebloom added.

"B-but how'd in tarnation did you get this way," Applejack said, still stuttering a bit. The two girls looked at each before smiling and giggling a bit.

"You remember how Zecora was supposedly 'lurking' around the shops today. Well, turns out she was actually waiting to go into one to purchase an herb for one of her herbal brew, the one used to cure the ailments for Poison Joke," Twilight explained.

"That still don't explain how you both got this way in the first place. Or what this Poison Joke is," she replied. Another fit of giggles came from the two ponies and then Zecora stepped up.

"This plant found in the Everfree is not one you pony folk typically see. This plant is like poison oak. But the results are like a joke." The other ponies just stared at her confusedly.

"What the hay supposed to mean," Applejack asked.

"It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh," Zecora replied.

"Will somepony please talk normal," she said as she turned to Twilight and Applebloom.

"You see Applejack, in these parts there's this blue plant that is you run into and touch, you get these weird physical things," Twilight said as she gestured to her horn and Applebloom's flower petals, "which are just little jokes it plays on us."

"Okay fine, but how do you explain why you got these weird things on you and Zecora don't have a thing on her." Twilight and Applebloom only laughed more and Zecora stepped up further.

Zecora just smiled and removed her cloak. Another gasp came from the ponies as the stripes on her body ended about halfway down her stomach and the rest of her was covered in little black spots like a dalmatian. Rarity fainted again. Twilight fell over onto her side laughing and Applebloom on her stomach. Even some of the ponies and Spike began to giggle at the sight.

"You see Applejack, all me, Applebloom and Zecora have to do now to reverse the effects is to take an herbal bubble bath she knows how to make," Twilight explained as she made herself up to her hooves again.

"Yes, but all I need to complete the brew, is an herb from Ponyville, a leaf or two," Zecora rhymed.

"Yeah, but whenever she goes to Ponyville, all the shops are mysteriously closed," Applebloom explained. Applejack stared a moment at the three of them for a moment more before sighing and taking off her hat to place it to her chest.

"I'm sorry ya'll. I should've looked for a more reasonable explanation instead of jumping to the facts. And I'm terribly sorry to you Zecora for accusing you of things you weren't. I only hope you can forgive me. I'm mightily sorry," she said. The other ponies dipped their heads humbly down too, each telling their apologies. Zecora nodded.

"Apology accepted, my pony friends. I'm glad this misunderstanding has come to an end. Perhaps next time you will take a closer look. Not to judge by the cover of a book."

"I will. Thank you, Zecora," Applejack said.

"Great! Now how about we finally find a way, to restore us three by the end of the day," Applebloom said, attempting to copy Zecora. The zebra smiled as she was flattered through the mimicry of her young friend.

"I think we can definitely help with that," Applejack replied and the other five nodded in agreement.

And so the nine of them returned to Ponyville, Zecora got the herb and finished the herbal brew, was cured along with Twilight and Applebloom and the whole entire town learned not to judge others by first appearance.

The End.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this. Came up with it and made it in one day. I really felt Applejack deserved a bit more of the lesson then Twilight, considering Twilight was more pulled into believing it than believing it on her own. Plus the other ponies didn't exactly apologize in the original episode, so I felt it was best they got some time to say that. Anyways, please leave a review with some feedback and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
